Content providers may broadcast content, such as video content, to a set of devices. For example, a wireless provider may broadcast content to a set of wireless telephones using a Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (“MBMS”) technique. In some situations, a content provider may desire to simultaneously broadcast multiple video streams, such as when broadcasting content corresponding to multiple television channels.